


Gowned

by badly_knitted



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Fluff, Formalwear, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Kate doesn’t usually dress up, but when she does, it’s more than worth it.





	Gowned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for onestepforward’s prompt ‘Sanctuary, Kate/Will, formal wear,’ at fic_promptly.

“Oooh, check you out! All dolled up in tux, no less! You clean up pretty good.” Kate eyed Will appreciatively. He was pretty enough in casual clothes, but the boy sure did suit a tux. No pun intended. 

Will didn’t even turn around as he replied, too busy adjusting his bowtie, so when Kate’s reflection appeared in the mirror beside his own, it came as quite a surprise. “Magnus said this was a black tie event and we should dress accor... Whoa!” Abandoning his bowtie, he spun around to stare at the unexpected vision of loveliness. “Wow!”

“Is that a good wow or, you know, the other kind?”

“Good. Definitely good. Better than good, actually. You look amazing! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a dress before, never mind an evening gown. Where’d you get that? It’s… Wow!”

“Magnus of course, where else? You really like it? You don’t think it’s too much?” Kate twirled slowly to show it off.

The gown was a deep, rich red, floor length, low cut, and backless. What there was of the bodice was form fitting, while the skirt fell away from Kate’s waist in elegant, flowing folds. The tips of strappy gold sandals peeped out from beneath the hem; judging by Kate’s increase in height, they had higher heels than she usually wore. A belt of fine gold chain encircled her waist, and her long, dark hair was piled on top of her head, fastened in place with gold-coloured combs, a few dark tendrils hanging loose around her face to soften the look.

“Stunning,” Will breathed reverently. “You’ll draw every eye in the room.”

Kate smiled, relieved. “That’s sweet of you. A massive exaggeration, but sweet.”

“Not exaggerating; have you seen yourself?” Taking Kate by the shoulders, her bare, dusky skin warm beneath his fingers, Will turned her to face the mirror. “Look at yourself. You are beautiful, Kate. Every guy at this party is going to wish he could take my place.”

“And you?”

“I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else, and that’s the truth.”

The End


End file.
